Multi-channel fiber-optic rotary joints are known in the art and one example thereof is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,076. As is explained in this patent, the extreme tolerances associated with multi-channel rotary joints exhibit high optical loss and variation of that loss with rotation.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a multi-channel fiber-optic rotary joint which is capable of effecting an optimization of signal strength through the rotary joint and rendering the signal strength essentially constant during rotation of one end of the rotary joint with respect to the other end.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a multi-channel fiber-optic rotary joint, as aforesaid, which facilitates a setting of the alignment for a central one of the fiber strands before facilitating alignment of the strands that are oriented radially outwardly therefrom. It is a further object of the invention to provide a multi-channel fiber-optic rotary joint wherein the respective ends of the joints are supported for rotation and when adjustment is needed, the two ends are rotatively linked to facilitate rotation in opposite directions to bring the outer fiber optic strands into an optimal signal strength relation.